bamanpidermanshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Paint Da House
is the 24th episode of Baman Piderman and the first episode of Season 3. It is the first official episode in 2 years since Play Da Concert. Official Summary Baman and Piderman aid a sick pizza pie friend. A friend in need is bread indeed. ....please don't tell my mom the things I write on the internet. *Taken from YouTube summary* Summary When Baman's preskool and Piderman's high skool turns into a babyish battlfield, Pizza Head got sick. *Taken from MondoMedia summary* Characters Starring *Baman *Piderman *Pizza Head *Pumkin *Squib Featuring *Piderman's Thoughts *Those Guys (voices heard only) *Wanda *Tuba *Red Squib *Tuba's Dad *Baman's Boss *Bug *That Thing Plot Pumkin goes to his room with a disc under his shirt. He puts the disc in his music box and plays music. He rolls out a dance floor and starts to dance. Baman and Piderman notice. Nervously, Pumkin hides his dance floor and shuts of his music player. Baman and Piderman claims that they're tired from painting the house, due to the small brushes gotten from Bug, they asked if Pumkin can help so they can take a break. Pumkin agrees. Pumkin goes outside with a white shirt, a green bandana, a big paintbrush and a can of blue paint. On the wall there was a message that said "Hi Pumkin" Inside the house, Baman compliments Piderman for doing a good job. Suddenly, a moan came from the basement. Baman, Piderman, and Piderman's Thoughts gasp. They went downstairs and notice that Pizza Head. Piderman notices a note from Those Guys saying that they're doing plans on vacation. Without those guys, Baman and Piderman don't know how to take care of sick pizza. Baman has an idea. He puts on a strap and puts pizza in the strap. He and Piderman, along with Squib go all over outside and inside the house, trying to make pizza feel better. When that didn't work, pizza barfed out That Thing. Piderman took off it's eye and puts it in Pizza's mouth like a thermometer. It read "well down." Squib gave Piderman a glass of water and Pizza drank it. The water dripped over Tuba's Dad. Baman, Piderman and Squib decide to ask Pumkin for help. He refused. Baman and Piderman sung a song about how they love Pumkin with Squib playing on his keyboard. Piderman thinks that maybe Pizza's tummy hurts. Pumkin goes into the house and got a bottle of "Bad Tummies." He takes out a pill from the bottle. He goes outside with the pill and dodges the stuff that Pizza threw up. Pumkin dives at the last second with the pill and give is to Baman, who gives the pill to Pizza. Pizza feels much better. Pizza barfs up Those Guys' sweater, which Pumkin puts on. Baman claims that everything's right back to normal. Until Red Squib broke of out the cocoon. Transcript (Pumkin opens the door to his room and checks outside. He closes the door and takes out a record from under his shirt. He puts the record in his music box. He presses the play button. The music starts. Pumkin taps his feet to the beat and rolls out a dance floor. He steps on it and then retreats. He steps back on it and follows the position of the feet on the floor) Song: ♬ I know that it seems real hard. But it's easy can't you see?♬ (Baman and Piderman are looking at Pumkin through the window Piderman: (waving) ''Hi Pumkin! '''Baman': What are you doing? Pumkin: (Nervously hides dance floor and shuts off his music player. Lays on bed.) Piderman: (slides into the house) ''Pumkin, we're so tired '''Baman': We're trying to fix the house painting but we've been painting alllll day. Piderman: All Daaaaaaaaaaay (Holds and waves a tiny brush. Pumkin measures the size of the brush and shrugs as if to ask "Where did you get that?") ''Oh we got that from the Bug. ''(Baman and Piderman are in the basement wearing berets getting a painting lesson from Bug. Tuba is in the basement, too, wearing a toga. Bug gives Piderman the tiny brush. Cut back to Pumkin's room) Baman: Can you help us so we can take a break? Pumkin: (sighs and nods) Baman and Piderman: YAAAAAAAAAAY! (They zoom into the Breaking Skool logo) (Baman climbs into the house. The Season 3 from the Season 3 opener is shown. Pumkin, wearing a white shirt walks out. Baman and Piderman fall downstairs near Piderman's Thoughts. Piderman from the stairs and Baman through the ceiling. Pumkin goes outside, puts on a painter cap and see a "Hi Pumkin" on the wall. Tuba comes in.) Tuba: ♬ Baman: We're going to turn the school into a babyish battlefield. Hahahhah junk preschool! (They got to work, editing preschool and high school into a babyish battlefield) Baman: Ta-da! We edited to a babyish battlefield! Baman: I really wanted to let you know, you did a really good job today. Piderman: Thank you. You know, I really thought so, too, but I wasn't going to say anything but... (A moan can be heard from the basement. The door opens a little. The moaning is sounded again) Baman: (gasps) Piderman: (gasps) Thought Bubble Baman: (gasps) Thought Bubble Piderman: (gasps. Notices Thought Bubble Fake Baman hasn't gasp. Opens his mouth) Thought Bubble Fake Baman: (gasps) (Baman walks to the ride while That Other Guy sees the sign saying "you must be this TALL to ride", then Wanda eats That Other Guy) Speaker Box: Please ride this ride before taking photos while riding. (Baman and That Other Guy's hand ride this ride while taking 3 photos of the ride) Piderman: Now Disney XD Canada is Back. (We see 3 TVs showing "ive been to a babyish battlefeild") (Baman and Piderman slowly walk downstairs into the basement. As they walk they noticed that it was Pizza Head that was moaning) Baman: Pizza doesn't look so good. Piderman: Yeah, (notices a note) What's that? (touches note) ''Boop. '''Baman': I don't know. (takes note and reads it) The Other Guy: (voice to read the note) ''We're away, doing plans. '''That Guy': (voice as well interrupting The Other Guy) ''No, No don't tell them we're doing that. '''The Other Guy': Okay I'll cross it out. (back to the note) ''We're away, on vacation? Sorry for the inconvenience. Please accept this gift. From... '''That Guy': (interrupting again) ''No, No say Love '''The Other Guy': Oh yeah Those Guys: LOVE, Those Guys. (Baman looks at a pink sweater with those guy on it. The words Beautiful, Love, and Friends are on it. That Guy is wearing heart sunglasses. Angrily, Baman crumples up the note) Piderman: Oh, yeah. That's nice. (Lays down in front of Sick Pizza Head. Pizza gulps) ''What are we going to do without them? I don't know how to take care of Sick Pizza. '''Baman': (throws away note and sweater) (moving forward as he talks) ''I think I have an idea how to make him feel better. ''(moves back) (Piderman clipped on a pack and puts in Pizza. Pizzas leans forward. Piderman pushes him back but Pizza falls forward. Piderman puts him. Baman and Piderman shows him around as the music from Those Guys' short film "Tee" plays. They show him the outside, a flower, the TAKE TURNS game, Pumkin painting, Wanda, Squib (who joined the two friends) the house, the same flower, Baman's Boss, and the outside. Pizza is still sick) Baman: Hmm...that didn't work. Pizza Head: (moans) Piderman: Oh no, poor pizza Pizza Head: (barfs out That Thing. It falls over. Piderman takes out the eye of That Thing and puts it in Pizza's mouth like a thermometer.) Piderman: (reading temperature) ''Well done. Ah, I think he's really sick. ''(Squib gives him some water) ''Oh. Maybe this will help. ''(Pizza drinks the water. The water falls onto Tuba's Dad, who's reading the paper. Tuba's Dad looks up) Baman: We should go ask for help. (Pumkin is on the roof painting more of the house. He paints a picture of Squib and then a heart.) Baman and Piderman: Hi! Pumkin: (Startled, paints over what he drew) Baman: Pumkin, can you help us again? (knocks over paint can. Pumkin crosses his arms) ''Oh sorry. '''Piderman': Please Pumkin. Don't be grumpy Pumkin, please Pumkin please? Baman: Yeah Pumkin. Pleeeeeeeease? Pumkin please? (Squib comes up and points to his keyboard. Baman starts to sing as Squib plays) ''♬ Pumkin, don't be grouchy. Don't be pouty. ♬ '''Piderman': ♬ Or down in the dumpies ♬ Baman: ♬ Without your help our lives are (pauses) ''lumpy! ♬ '''Piderman': ♬ And...we love...yooooooou! ♬ (Pumkin noogies him) ''Yay! '''Baman': Thanks Pumkin Pizza Head: (moans) (Everyone gathers around the tree where Red Squib's cocoon is. Pizza barfs out a carton of chocolate milk. Then he barfs out a chair. It hits Red's cocoon and cracks it a little.) Baman: He's really sick Piderman: (comes in) ''I think his tummy hurts. '''Pumkin': (thinks for a moment then runs to the house. He opens the cabinet door and pulls a container of "Bad Tummies." takes out a pill and raises it in the air. Runs outside. A cake flies and hits the wall. Pumkin notices a lot of stuff flying towards him and Pizza barfs them out such as a teapot, a chair, a tree, and another cake. Pumkin clutches onto the pill and runs towards Pizza. Dodges tree, chair, and cakes. Pizza keeps on barfing out stuff. Pumkin dodges cup, table, piece of wood, climbs up a tree and down a ladder, dodges a snowflake and dives towards everyone, ruining his shirt. Everyone gasps. Pumkin gives pill to Baman) Baman: Thanks Pumkin. Pumkin: (gives Baman a thumbs up) (Baman gives Pizza Head the pill. Pizza Head swallows the pill. He now feels better and happy) Baman: Well look like that-''(Pizza Head barfs up Those Guys' sweater) UGGGGGGGH ''(cartwheels away from Pizza. Pumkin puts on Those Guys' sweater. Squib claps) Piderman: We're so glad everything's okay now Baman: Yeah, seems like everything's back to normal Piderman: YEAH! Baman: Yep, everything's right back to normal. Red Squib: (punches cocoon to create a hole. Eyes and teeth are shown) Trivia *This is the first episode where Pizza Head has a major role. *With a running time of 6:20, this is the second-longest episode, the first being Ghost Night. *Those guys' "plans" that have to do with baman's finger become even more suspicious, mainly because of a letter saying they were off doing plans. *While Baman, Piderman and Squib were trying to cheer up Pizza Head, the music from Those Guys' short film (Tee) from Drink Da Tee can be heard in the background. *In this episode, Pizza Head is refered to as a, ''him,' providing a possible answer to the 'gender of pizza head' question. *This episode is the first in three+ years.